User talk:Canucksfan97
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The 39 Clues page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 19:12, June 5, 2010 Re: Question Hey Canucks! I'm honestly not sure, but I think that maybe one of the missions might not grant a clue. I'll try to figure it out. =) And, please, let me know if you find out! =) Thanks so much! Mermaidgirl45 17:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I am confused about it too. According to the My Cards section on the website there is 39 card combos. The only theory I have is that in Mission 9 we will get the Madrigal clue, in Book 10 we will get the Lucian clue from England, and Mission 10 we get the measurements for the clues, like half a gram, 1 gram, etc. I hope we can figure it out. Got it! The thing is, no one does have all 37. =) Everyone, at max, has 36, because we're still waiting on two missions and a card book pack. =) I don't know what's going on with the clue chart, but I'll take a look at it. =) Mermaidgirl45 18:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm... I have 37 Clues. I don't know how, but I just have all the cards that have been released so far. I am really confused, and hope I didn't screw up my account some how. How many Clues do you have? Canucksfan97 18:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't really keep up with the card packs because I can't with my allowance. I've only bought three (Card Pack 1 and two book card packs). But, I think this might have happened: You know how card combos can unlock the same clues as missions? Maybe you just unlocked one for mission 9. Or, I thought the mission might already be out. Scholastic is redoing the site, and it's a bit confusing. I don't really know. I am just going to stay as I am, and ride out the rest of the hunt. Also I would like to help out the Wiki the most I can. Is there anything else I can do other than write, and fixing articles? Well thanks so much for helping! I kinda adopted this wiki, so I'm still trying to organize articles, fill them out, hide spoilers, everything. I have a kinda To Do list on my user page. Right now, I'm going to look over the clue chart and see what's wrong, but I was also going to make a page about all the Card Combos. Pretty much any article could do with a bit of help, really, but if you want specific projects, you can help with the things I mentioned, or help with the Card Chart or the Minor Characters page. Honestly, anything is great. =) Thanks so much, and please let me know if you need any help or advice or anything! =D Mermaidgirl45 18:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Right now I am trying to work on putting all the letters from the back of the books into the book section so after I complete that I can go help with the new Card Combos page. Good luck with everything, and I am always glad to help. Canucksfan97 18:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you! =) Mermaidgirl45 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) There is only 39 clues you get a clue for mission 9 and a clue for book 10 but you dont get a clue for mission 10 so there it is if you want further prof just go the the help page on the 39 clues and it will tell you there :)Max 02:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Madrigal Serum I think the Madrigal serum does not exist. Sure, there are the Cahill clues but I think they are just.....there. Madeleine wants to reunite the branches so she might not like it if the other branches fight to get the Madrigal clues. Plus, Gideon's lab burned down during the fire so the serum must have burned with it. Olivia might have got it but I'm probably sure that she had enough with it so she didn't take it. - See you around! If you have any other questions or comments, come visit my page! Sweetrose098 19:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Branch Serums... Yuppers. I can help with that. (Sorry. I'm kind of optimistic today, which is not my normal attitude.) Anywho, I'd be glad to help. I just recently got the 1st book, which is kind of backwards (I have every other book aside from that one), but now that I at least have I'll that, I'll figure out puzzles, do missions, replicate the Book One cards (We got the library edition! Of all the stupid things to do, we had to do that...), and do basically whatever's needed. I'll just be around... Somewhere. I've got 'Writer's Block', so I probably won't be working on any of my projects, and I'll try to come on here. Agent WindFire 21:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Clue? Hey, Canucks! What's up? =) Mermaidgirl45 19:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My thought for the clue is that it might be ivory. I think this is the last Lucian clue, because President George Washington's teeth were made out of ivory, and in a Madrigal secret file (on the Card Replicator secret file) it says when you are impersonating a Lucian to tell them the real reason George Washington's teeth were made out of ivory. Tell me what you think. Canucksfan97 00:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas... Hey, Canucks! I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Anyway, I know it's a lot, but let me know what you think! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a really good idea, anything can work. I really like the idea of the secret codes and monthly scavenger hunts. Do you want to work on it together? Canucksfan97 22:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've asked some of the other people on the site, and I was hoping we could all come up with something. =) It'll take some planning, but I think it would be a lot of fun! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, here I made like a master talk page so we can just throw around ideas. Could you comment there? Thanks so much!! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Changed the team name, sorry. =) Hey, Canucks! It said The Cahill Team, I think when you signed up, but I've been fiddling around with the names. It's The Mini Madrigals now. I want it to be like the Amy and Dan team, but I'm not sure how to say it. The Mini Madrigals I'm starting to kinda like, but there might be a better name. What do you think? =) Mermaidgirl45 18:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Changed the team name, sorry. =) Hey, Canucks! It said The Cahill Team, I think when you signed up, but I've been fiddling around with the names. It's The Mini Madrigals now. I tried to make a catchy name for each team. What do you think of: * The Mini Madrigals * The Huge Holts (not my favorite) * The Awesome Alistairs * The Stealthy Spaskies * The Cunning Cobras * The Winning Wizards and... * The Shining Starlings? Do you have any suggestions, or do you think they're okay? Do you have a better one for the Holt team? =) Mermaidgirl45 18:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The names are fine. The only suggestion from me is to not make a Starling or Spasky team, because frankly I wouldn't want to be on a team names after a dead or injured person. Just my opinion. wow u have 37 clues?! i dont have that much. i only 28. i recently completed mission 9 like 2 days ago.im a copperhead lucian. but im ahead of u in the game medals thing. i just need 4 more. they are: stunt pilot gold gridlock gold safe cracking gold snake charmer gold thats about it. labrat is really easy for me. i got silver and gold all in 1 try and i didnt even panic. ive tried to get stunt pilot gold a hundred times but its just SO impossible. oops thjat was actually me,Eeeee127 12:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127, for the wow talk. did u solve the card puzzle for card 217? if u did can u plz tell me the answer? that would be great!:) Help? How can I help? Erik10101 02:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) All I've really been doing is editing the card chart and making pages for the cards, and I don't think that that's too impressive... Just edit the chart with card names or something. :) Erik10101 21:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Card Pack 4? If you do, use the back of the book included, and fill the names in in the card chart. :) Erik10101 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Badges How did you get so many badges? Owlish partnership All right, i can do that. So who do you think is a vesper? i know Isabel is and i think arthur is a rogue vesper. what do you think? let me know. Swordcross 20:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo y'know, it seems to me that you should have a canucks logo as your logo... just saying...Swordcross 02:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) black book hey u read the black book, ally? User:Swordcross -l--- 21:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you want to be a rollback and yes post the cards.Happyaqua 18:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Now your a rollback and Swordcross put up the cards.Happyaqua 20:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Where does this rollback show up, and what am I supposed to do? hey, you're back! where ya been?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|'''----''' 23:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) VR code The code inside the cover is 'FIND MEDUSA' Don't know about the other one though... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 21:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ask http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate Fiske Cahill 07:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are a rollback already. Also the other code is Time is running out for the ring keeper.Happyaqua! =) 12:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollback!!! All right Cunucksfan97. Here's the plan to get you rollback, kapeesh? :P I DO-NOT have beurocratic rights, YET, which means you can give people rights and powers and jazz like that. But when I won the writing contest, I was supposed to recieve a platinum badge. But the authorities at Wikia wouldn't give it to me. So my reward for getting the writing contest winnings would be that, if the majority rules with the other beurocrats, I WILL BE GIVEN BEUROCRATIC RIGHTS!!! So what I'm saying is...I cannot give you rollback powers RIGHT THIS INSTANT, but if you'll be patient I MAY get beurocratic rights and then I WILL give rollback powers to you. :P kapeesh? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk